


concept 23

by strwbrryjamm



Series: minsung/seungjin smut (?) concepts [4]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, As One Does, Bottom Lee Minho | Lee Know, Boys in Skirts, Dom Han Jisung | Han, Feminization, I mean, Lee Minho | Lee Know in a skirt, M/M, Not Beta Read, Soft Dom Han Jisung | Han, Sub Lee Minho | Lee Know, Top Han Jisung | Han, and call him a pretty princess but i c a n ' t, i guess?, listen man i want to see minho in a skirt, overuse of feminine titles, so i'm projecting onto jisung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:07:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27798220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strwbrryjamm/pseuds/strwbrryjamm
Summary: concept: anal fingering and feminization
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: minsung/seungjin smut (?) concepts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942699
Kudos: 153





	concept 23

In hindsight, Minho maybe should have expected things to go different when it came to sex with Jisung. The younger was a lot different in the way he handled himself inside and outside the bedroom.

He carried his cheerful disposition even in their dorms, though a lot more diluted now that a camera isn't being shoved into their faces so there's no point exaggerating their facial expressions. Except for Hyunjin's overdramatic tendencies, that bitch isn't so different on and off camera (everyone still loves him though).

To be fair, Jisung had developed a rather shy and soft façade in front of the public so it was often unavoidable to make assumptions... which was also kinda wrong-ish? Because Jisung wasn't _just_ shy and soft and that bastard was the cockiest motherfucker Minho had met and at the same time the dumbest lovable bastard ever _and_ Han Jisung was more than just the façade he often portrayed.

Case in point, Minho assumed wrong with said façade; especially now that he's spread out over the mattress, drool dribbling down his chin as the younger fucked the life out of him with his fingers — maintaining the soft smile that is only reserved for Minho himself (because he's privileged like that).

Honestly he expected himself to be the one leading the younger in the bedroom, having the more dominant role as he does on stage, partially because he was older than Jisung and therefore had natural authority over him. But Han Jisung was the type to look at authority in the eye, spit on its face, and make a diss track about it (like say, his newest track recently released titled I Got It).

They've been in a relationship for roughly two years now and have only begun being intimate in bed since months ago because of their schedule and the fact they were still figuring stuff out in their relationship. So you can imagine the absolute surprise when Minho suddenly found out how wildly different Jisung was in terms of sexual kinks.

"Still there, princess?" the younger cooed, snapping him out of his stupor as he slowed down his thrusts; he lets out an amused chuckle at the pitiful whine that Minho uttered, pushing his hips back against his digits in an effort to get him to continue, "think you can handle a fourth finger, doll? Hm?"

To be honest, Minho really doesn't understand what he said, not when his head was swimming in pleasure and the feeling of three digits in his ass was keeping him preoccupied. The younger seemed to notice, and leans close to his face, pressing a fleeting kiss on his sweaty shoulder.

"Want more? Come on, tell me, baby," his grin can be heard even from his soft tone of voice, the digits slipping out of his hole completely to knead his ass and leaving him clenching helplessly around nothing. "Or do you want to use your safe word? Can my pretty baby tell me what he wants?"

Minho lets out a muffled whine, shoving his face into his spit slicked pillow before shyly meeting the younger's adoring gaze. Literally fuck him for looking at him like he hung the moon and stars for him while asking if Minho wants four fingers in his ass.

"S'kay. More please, Sungie," he murmured, earning himself a soft little smack on his ass and a 'good girl' from the younger that has him keening.

When Jisung had told him he had an interest for dressing his significant other up with dresses and skirts, Minho was... intrigued? He had explained to him about how he'd like to doll Minho up in pretty sweaters, skirts, and thigh highs (even adding in a comment of how he'd love to see the boy's thick thighs exposed through the skirt) and instantly, he was on board with it. Minho loved experimenting, and besides, he was assured that if he didn't like it, Jisung would be understanding and wouldn't bring it up ever again.

So far, he was enjoying it — enjoying getting dressed in the prettiest dresses Jisung would gift him from his usual online shopping shenanigans (influenced by Hyunjin, apparently), basking in the undivided attention that the younger showered him in, and even the little feminine titles that he'd use on him with such adoration in his voice.

"Ah, not so loud," the younger scolded him, delivering a soft smack on the back of his upper thigh as a warning when he began to whine louder than anticipated, "I had to physically get Jeongin out of our room, princess, we don't want anyone to suspect something bad is happening to you now do we?" He reached out for the discarded white lace panties from the edge of the bed, and reached forward to dangle it in front of Minho's face, "now, will my pretty princess learn to control his noises or will he force Sungie to shove Minho's panties in princess' mouth to shut him up?"

He quickly clamped his mouth shut, but his eyes shone with need, darting his gaze between the younger and the garment in his hand. Jisung seemed to understand, immediately reaching forward to shove the panties in Minho's mouth which the latter happily accepted, letting the garment gag and muffle his noises.

Another fleeting kiss on his shoulder, and a little murmur of sweet nothings against his skin before he feels four thoroughly lubed fingers breaching past his rim. He hummed around his panties, moving his hips along with Jisung's shallow thrusts, only to spasm when the younger proceeded to angle his digits directly on his swollen prostate.

He clawed desperately all over the mattress, leaving stinging split second burns all over his fingertips at how rough he dragged his fingers through it; he was close, _so_ close, mewling pathetically as he fucked himself on Jisung's fingers — the younger looking at him with amusement, his movements stilled and letting Minho do all the work himself to tip himself off the edge.

Minutes pass and Minho was arching his back, letting out a guttural moan, biting harshly on his spit drenched panties and curling his fingers before he falls back down the mattress with little sniffles leaving his lips. His dick continues to spurt more cum and dirtying the mattress and his abdomen until he's done, shivering slightly in his post-orgasmic state.

"Good girl," Jisung cooed, wiping his fingers clean with a discarded shirt before he moves until he can carefully and safely lay Minho's head on his lap, "you did so well, princess, I'm so proud of you." He pressed another kiss on the tip of the older male's nose, chuckling at the broken little giggle from the latter, carefully removing the garment from his mouth.

"Tired," Minho all but groaned, pouting up at the younger, "nap please?"

In hindsight, Minho maybe should have also expected that there was no way he'd be the one leading in the bedroom. Not that he _can't,_ it was just that he preferred to let others do the work for him rather than the opposite.

"Sure, princess," Jisung cooed, reaching over to the bedside table, "let me just clean you up first, 'kay?" He moved immediately, lifting him up to remove the covers of the mattress as well as the pillow case. Though he's quick to stop himself before grabbing new covers courtesy of Minho who demanded for a well deserved cuddle and that 'an hour has passed already'.

He does make a one last effort to gather Minho's discarded clothes and dumping it in their shared pile of dirty clothes (after he cleans Minho up from cum and lube sticking on his skin that is) before wrapping his arms around the older boy's middle and dozing off for a well-deserved nap.

**Author's Note:**

> [twt](https://twitter.com/CHERRYL1NO)


End file.
